


Night Terrors - Traduction

by Rikka_kun



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Coffee is not a food group, Fluffy Ending, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikka_kun/pseuds/Rikka_kun
Summary: Tony et son lit ne s’accordaient pas. Quand il y dormait, les cauchemars débarquaient. Alors il prit la décision de rester dans son atelier et de ne dormir qu’en cas de nécessité absolue. Ce qui marche, jusqu’à ce que Steve découvre qu’il ne se nourrit pas. Tout va bien jusqu’à ce que Steve le retrouve évanoui à son atelier et l’amène dans son lit.





	Night Terrors - Traduction

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Night Terrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448352) by [ibstudent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibstudent/pseuds/ibstudent). 



> Première traduction dans le fandom du MCU ! Mais pas la dernière c'est sûr !
> 
> Bonne Lecture ;)

Tony savait qu’il était en train de rêver. C’était obligé. Cela devait être un rêve parce qu’il n’était entré dans aucun vortex en Afghanistan. Son père n’avait pas été présent à New York. Alors en toute logique, Tony savait que c’était un rêve.

En vérité ? Il semblait tellement réel que Tony n’était plus sûr de rien. Il n’arrêtait pas de voir le vaisseau Chitauri exploser avec la bombe nucléaire, mais il avait en même temps la sensation d’être noyé en Afghanistan. Il n’arrêtait pas de voir Yinsen mourir, encore et encore et encore, tout en revoyant son père lui jeter un verre de scotch qui finissait toujours par heurter le mur. Il n’arrêtait pas de ressentir toutes les fois où il était seul à la maison, quand la ceinture était sortie. Au même moment, il avait l’impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer, comme s’il était à nouveau dans l’espace avec une armure non prévue pour ça.

Toutes ces pensées, émotions et souvenirs continuaient d’affluer dans son esprit sans ordre précis. Ils n’étaient pas les bienvenus. Mais Tony ne savait pas comment les faire s’arrêter.

  

* * *

 

 

Il finit par se réveiller. Le réveil était semblable à un sursaut accompagné d’une sueur froide, avec l’impression qu’il n’y avait pas assez d’air pour respirer. C’était comme avoir un feu à l’intérieur de soi tout en étant gelé dans un bloc de glace. Il faisait chaud et froid, humide et sec, réconfortant et déconcertant. Toutes ces sensations venaient submerger son organisme.

Tony trébucha en sortant du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il s’éclaboussa le visage d’eau froide, avant de dire à JARVIS d’allumer la douche et de préparer un café pour quand il aura terminé.

 

La douche sembla aider un peu, mais le café lui permit de descendre dans son atelier. Et l’atelier lui permettait de se remettre au travail. Se remettre au travail semblait normal et humain, quelque chose qui ne changeait jamais. Tony réfléchit au fait que peut-être aller au lit était une mauvaise idée. Il n’avait pratiquement pas de terreurs nocturnes quand il s’endormait dans son atelier, mais elles étaient presque présentes à chaque fois qu’il allait dans son lit.

 

« C’est ça », marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. « C’est le lit. Je ne peux plus y dormir. »

 

Ainsi, Tony le fit. Il s’endormait dans son atelier quand il ne pouvait plus seulement carburer à la caféine. Cette solution semblait fonctionner. Jusqu’à ce que Steve le découvre.

  

* * *

 

 

« Tony ? »

 

Tony entendit quelqu’un l’appeler. Il était assis à côté d’une paillasse, sa tête reposant dessus. Il avait dû s’endormir une nouvelle fois.

 

« Hmm ? »

 

« Tony pourquoi es-tu encore ici ? Tu avais dit que tu irais te coucher la nuit dernière ! »

 

Steve était descendu un peu plus tôt et ne faisait que rester assis et dessiner. Il distrayait DUM-E de temps à autre mais ce n’était pas important. Le truc c’était qu’il était presque huit heures du matin et Tony avait dit qu’il irait au lit vers neuf heures la nuit dernière.

 

« Vraiment ? Je me suis juste réveillé tôt et me suis rendormi après ? » Ses affirmations ressemblaient de moins en moins à des affirmations et de plus en plus à des questions. Il savait que Steve ne goberait pas son excuse de toute façon, ils ne se connaissaient que trop bien.

 

Steve soupira et lui fit ce que Clint appelait « le sourcil de désapprobation ».

 

Tony regarda Steve tout penaud. « Hé ! Au moins j’ai accumulé une quantité décente de sommeil la nuit dernière ! »

 

Bien sûr, JARVIS, le traître, décida d’interrompre. « Monsieur, la quantité de sommeil recommandée par nuit est de huit heures. Je crois savoir que vous avez dormi autant d’heures en trois jours. »

 

Tony regarda le plafond (putain Steve !) avec agacement. « Ok, très bien, espèce de cafteur ! Tu vas aller à l’IUT le plus proche immédiatement ! »

 

« Comme toujours, Monsieur. »

 

Steve ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Tony le devança. « Si tu dis un seul mot sur mes habitudes de sommeil, je retirerai tous tes codes de sécurité pour entrer à la tour. En incluant l’atelier et la salle de gym. Choisis judicieusement tes prochains mots. »

 

Le regard sur le visage de Steve donna l’impression qu’il luttait difficilement pour retenir ses mots, mais il y arriva.

 

« Est – est-ce que tu as mangé – ces dernières vingt-quatre heures ? »

 

Tony ria dans sa barbe. « Comme si je le savais, demande à JARVIS. A moins que quelqu’un me traîne, je ne vis que de café. »

 

JARVIS répondit avec trop d’insolence selon Tony. « Monsieur, il y a en effet approximativement quarante-huit heures depuis que vous avez mangé quelque chose de nourrissant. Puis-je vous suggérer de manger quelque chose maintenant ? »

 

* * *

 

  

Alors Steve l’emmena à l’étage pour le repas. Tony grommela durant tout le trajet, malgré le fait que son estomac gargouille depuis que Steve était entré dans son atelier.

 

Pour son estime, Steve ne pipa mot sur le sommeil de Tony. A la place, il parla du film prévu vendredi soir (Clint voulait revoir Titanic, personne n’était d’accord), des idées qu’il avait eues pour améliorer son costume (dispute au sujet de la résistance versus flexibilité), et quelques nouveaux cafés Steve avait croisé pendant son jogging (surprise ! Ils n’étaient pas vraiment nouveaux).

 

Tony fini son sandwich et se leva. « Merci pour le repas Cap, mais je dois retourner à l’atelier. Des costumes à améliorer, des dates de rendu à respecter, tout ça, tout ça. » Il se dirigea vers l’ascenseur.

 

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas regarder un film ou quelque chose d’autre ? Etant donné que Clint obtient toujours le film qu’il veut voir les vendredis soir ? Peut-être qu’on pourrait regarder quelque chose maintenant pour se préparer à Titanic ? »

 

Steve se grattait la nuque avec anxiété et attendait que Tony lui donne une réponse.

 

Tony donnait l’impression qu’il pouvait voir de suite ce que Cap essayait de faire. « Ne crois pas que je ne sais pas ce que tu essayes de faire Rogers. Mais. Je veux bien te faire plaisir, seulement parce qu’on sera obligé de regarder Titanic plus tard. » Après une pause, il ajouta : « tu penses à quel film ? »

 

Une expression de pur soulagement pris place sur le visage de Steve. « Eh bien, il y a plein de films sur ma liste de rattrapage que je n’ai pas encore regardé. On pourrait en choisir un ? »

  

* * *

 

 

Ils avaient fini par regarder Grease. Steve ne comprenait pas pourquoi le film était si important. Tony le regarda bouche bée.

 

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu dois le savoir, ce film est un classique. Je pense que c’est considéré comme étant antipatriotique de ne pas le savoir ! »

 

Steve ria, « t’sais, tout ce que je fais n’a pas à être super patriotique. Captain America est juste un nom. »

 

Tony se moqua en retour : « cAptAIN AmerIcA eSt jUstE Un nOm. »

 

Steve soupira et retourna son attention vers Summer Nights.

  

* * *

 

 

Quelques semaines plus tard, c’était devenu une habitude, plutôt une tradition en fait. Tony passait trop de temps à l’atelier et trop peu de temps pour manger, dormir ou se socialiser. Steve apparaissait et le traînait aux salles communes pour un repas et un film. Ça arrivait au moins deux fois par semaine.

Tony allait bien. Tant que personne d’autre ne découvrait son problème de sommeil, il n’avait pas d’ennui. Et il n’y en aura pas. En partie parce qu’il avait interdit à JARVIS de le dire à qui que soit, et aussi parce qu’il s’y connaissait en adrénaline et en caféine.

 

Jusqu’au jour où son secret n’en était plus un.

  

* * *

 

 

Tony avait travaillé dans son atelier quatre jours durant. Il avait sûrement dû dormir deux heures par nuit. Il se disait qu’il allait juste se reposer la tête sur la table de travail pendant quelques minutes. Ça ne marchait pas si bien que ça.

 

Steve descendit une heure plus tard, en sachant très bien que Tony n’avait pas quitté l’atelier depuis plusieurs jours. Il était totalement préparé à devoir traîner Tony pour aller manger. Ce à quoi il ne s’attendait pas était de le voir endormir sur la paillasse.

 

 _Je savais que ça allait finir par le rattraper_ , pensa Steve en approchant la table. « Tony ? »

 

Tony ne montra aucun signe de réveil.

 

Steve décida que dormir penché sur la paillasse n’était bon pour personne. Un lit était mieux pour dormir. Il souleva Tony et dit à JARVIS de les emmener à la chambre de Tony.

 

* * *

 

  

Ça devait être un rêve. Tout ce truc devait être un rêve. C’était impossible que père soit allé en Afghanistan. Il n’avait pas, il n’y avait pas eu de passage à tabac en Afghanistan, juste de l’eau. Obie n’avait pas pu aller dans l’espace, le réacteur à arc n’avait disparu quand il était dans l’espace, il ne pouvait juste plus respirer. Il n’était pas non plus paralysé dans l’espace. C’était impossible que ça soit réel. Ce sentiment était familier, mais Tony n’arrivait pas à le nommer. Il savait que ce qu’il voyait n’était pas réel, mais il ne trouvait pas d’échappatoire. Il sentait la sueur froide de la terreur couler le long de sa nuque. Il sentait le tremblement familier de ses mains. Il sentait l’air quitter ses poumons pour la dernière fois.

 

Il se redressa sur le lit, en cris et en sanglots.

  

* * *

 

 

« Captain ? »

 

Steve sursauta alors qu’il dessinait, « oui JARVIS ? »

 

Ce n’était pas inhabituel que JARVIS l’alerte sur quelque chose, il ne s’y attendait juste pas. Habituellement, c’était Tony qui avait besoin d’aide à l’atelier. Fury l’appelait directement.

 

« Il semblerait que Monsieur soit en détresse. Je vous conseillerais de vous rendre à sa chambre immédiatement. »

 

Steve courait déjà vers l’ascenseur. « JARVIS ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Il est blessé ? »

 

« Je vous conseillerais d’agir avec rapidité ainsi qu’avec prudence. »

 

Et ce fut tout ce que Steve put tirer de JARVIS quand il atteint l’ascenseur.

  

* * *

 

 

Dès que les portes s’ouvrirent, Steve put entendre Tony. Il entendait son cri et commença soudainement à penser qu’il aurait dû prendre son bouclier. Steve commença à sprinter vers la chambre de Tony.

 

Il y déboula et s’attendit à trouver quelqu’un entré par effraction. Il s’attendait à voir Tony torturé. Il s’attendait à voir du sang. Il s’attendait à devoir se battre.

 

La seule chose qu’il vit était Tony, criant et sanglotant, en essayant de se défaire de ses couvertures.

 

« JARVIS ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que je peux le toucher ? » Steve dut crier pour être entendu.

 

JARVIS répondit immédiatement. « Je pense que Monsieur s’est réveillé d’une terreur nocturne, je pense que vous pouvez le toucher en toute sécurité, je vous conseillerais cependant d’agir avec prudence. »

 

Cela prit une demi-seconde à Steve pour parcourir la chambre. Immédiatement, il retira les couvertures. Les cris de Tony semblèrent diminuer.

 

« Tony ? Tu m’entends ? Tu sais qui je suis ? »

 

Tony s’était arrêté de crier et clignait des yeux vers Steve. Il semblait assez sonné et désorienté.

 

Sa réponse fut à peine plus élevée qu’un murmure. « Steve ? »

 

Steve soupira de soulagement. « Ouais, Tony, c’est moi. Que s’est-il passé ? »

 

Les yeux de Tony s’élargirent et se remplirent de nouvelles larmes. « R–rien. C–c’est r–rien. »

 

Steve soupira à nouveau, de frustration cette fois. « Tony, tu sais que tu peux me parler. Je ne dirais rien à personne si tu ne le veux pas. »

 

Tony allait se lever. « Je–j’ai dit c–c’est rien C–Cap. Désolé que J. t’ait dérangé. » Il tourna la tête vers le plafond, « JARVIS, ne fais plus ça. »

 

Steve le rattrapa, ses jambes ne semblaient pas vouloir le porter. « Tony, je sais que nous ne sommes pas amis depuis très longtemps, mais si quelque chose t’a à ce point secoué alors ce n’est clairement pas rien. Tu ne veux rien me dire ? »

 

Tony chuchota quelque chose que Steve ne comprit pas, même avec son ouïe de super soldat. Il demanda à Tony de répéter. Cette fois, il put comprendre ce que dit Tony. « Non. Les Stark sont faits de fer. Non. Les Stark sont faits de fer. » Tony frissonnait tout en parlant.

 

Steve retira une couverture et alla chercher peut-être un peu d’eau, mais presque immédiatement, Tony s’agrippa à lui.

 

« Ne pars pas. Je t’en prie, ne pars pas. »

 

Le cœur de Steve se brisa en deux. « Je ne vais nulle part Tony. Je vais juste chercher une couverture. » Il conclut que l’eau pouvait attendre.

 

Steve attrapa une couverture et enveloppa Tony du mieux qu’il put. Il finit par border Tony à ses côtés et fit de son mieux pour le réchauffer. Steve savait que Tony avait des problèmes, toute l’équipe le savait. Ils essayaient de ne pas poser de questions sur son passé sauf si c’était absolument nécessaire, sachant que les souvenirs pouvaient faire remonter des émotions dont on ne voulait pas se souvenir. Poser des questions n’était pas toujours une bonne idée. Néanmoins, dans cette situation, Steve avait l’impression qu’il n’avait pas d’autre choix. Tony était manifestement secoué par son cauchemar, suffisamment pour qu’il ne puisse pas parler. Et si Tony Stark ne parlait pas ? C’était le plus gros signe d’alarme possible.

 

Finalement, la respiration de Tony revint à la normale. Les frissons ne s’arrêtèrent pas vraiment, mais Steve était plus concentré sur le fait d’essayer de faire parler Tony.

 

« Tony ? »

 

Il y eut un hum ensommeillé qui sortit de la couverture.

 

« Tu es réveillé ? On peut parler ? »

 

Tony sortit la tête de sa couverture. « On est obligé ? ‘Est bien là. »

 

Steve ne put s’empêcher de souffler un rire. « Même si j’aimerais qu’on n’ait pas à le faire, je pense vraiment que nous devrions. »

 

Tony soupira et marqua une pause avant de répondre. « Ok. » Il se défit de la couverture. « Qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

 

« Je ne suis même pas certain de savoir par où commencer, mais je suppose qu’il faudrait peut-être commencer par les cauchemars ? »

 

Tony soupira de nouveau. « Eh bien, d’abord, bien sûr, il y a ce bon vieux papa. »

 

Steve grimaça.

 

Tony continua, « et puis l’Afghanistan, et par conséquent, Obie. Et après ça, il y a le vortex, je suis mort en allant dans l’espace à travers un vortex et suis revenu avec le cri d’un Hulk, la peur de ma vie. Qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir de plus ? »

 

Steve s’éclaircit la gorge. « Pourquoi n’est-ce pas arrivé avant ? J’étais juste aveugle ou… ? »

 

Tony émit un gloussement. « Eh bien, aussi aveugle que tu puisse l’être quelques fois Steve, tu ne l’étais pas. C’était moi qui ne dormait pas dans mon lit parce que cela provoque des nuits comme ça. Je suppose que tu es celui qui m’a porté de l’atelier à ma chambre ? »

 

Steve hocha la tête, incertain de savoir où Tony voulait en venir.

 

« Je suis sûr que tu as remarqué à quel point cette chambre semblait inhabitée ? »

 

En y repensant, Steve trouvait que la chambre avait une odeur de renfermé, alors il hocha de nouveau la tête.

 

« C’est parce que la pièce n’a pas été utilisée en – JARVIS, ça fait combien de temps que je dors à l’atelier ? »

 

« Je ne sais pas si ce que vous faisiez constitue comme étant du sommeil Monsieur, mais vous n’avez pas dormi dans votre lit depuis à peu près trois semaines. »

 

« Okay, wow, plus long que je ne le pensais, mais de toute façon. Je m’endormais juste à l’atelier, parce que si je dormais dans un lit je me réveillais accompagné de cauchemars. Ils deviennent si réels si vite, alors j’ai décidé que le canapé dans l’atelier était assez confortable. » Tony termina sa tirade avec un soupir et s’écroula contre Steve.

 

Steve coinça la couverture plus fermement autour de Tony avant de reprendre la parole. « Pourquoi ne m’as-tu rien dit ? J’aurai pu aider. »

 

Le silence prolongé de Tony était une réponse suffisante pour Steve.

 

Il commença doucement. « Je sais ce que disait toujours Howard, mais je ne sais pas combien de fois je devrais te le dire, ce n’est pas vrai. Si tu as des difficultés, je suis là, l’équipe est là. Tu peux parler à n’importe lequel d’entre nous Tony. Personne dans l’équipe ne te jugera. Personne. Si tu ne dors pas, c’est important pour nous. C’est important parce qu’on sait, parce qu’on se soutient les uns les autres. On est une équipe, c’est la seule façon de vaincre tout ce qui peut nous tomber dessus. Je sais qu’on t’a dit de ne te confier à personne Tony, et je sais que malgré ce que je te dis, tu le croiras toujours d’une quelconque manière. Je veux juste, » Steve marqua une pause. « Je veux juste être capable d’être là pour toi, peu importe quand ou pour quelle raison. Je veux être la personne vers laquelle tu te tournes. »

 

Après quelques minutes, Steve allait se retirer, pensant que Tony voulait un peu d’espace.

 

« Ne pars pas. » Steve crut entendre Tony chuchoter.

 

« Quoi ? »

 

Tony leva des yeux emplis de larmes vers Steve. « Je t’en prie, ne pars pas. Reste ? Ici ? Avec moi ? »

 

Comment Steve était-il censé répondre non à ça ?

 

« Bien sûr, » Steve se glissa sous les couvertures et Tony se recroquevilla dans son étreinte. « Je resterais autant de temps que tu le désires. »

 

« Pour toujours ? »

 

Prenant un risque, Steve pressa un baiser sur le crâne de Tony. « Si tu veux de moi aussi longtemps, alors oui, pour toujours. »

 

Et sur ce ils s’endormirent, Tony, protégé par Steve, eut le premier vrai sommeil depuis des semaines.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ;)


End file.
